Double Trouble
by KuronekoGrimm
Summary: You know how some people have to go to anger management for their issues? Yeah, this is where they send those rampaging werehogs, inexperienced telekinetics, and pushy immortals. Join the adventure of recovery, romance and maybe something more as we step into the strangest resort you've come across.
1. Chapter 1

In this world, mobians have much more to deal with than the meager anger management that is pushed on citizens. Mobians have been afflicted with all sorts of supernatural qualities that have become the norm. There are vampires, undead, fae, and even demons that now litter the average mobian's world.

Except instead of anger management, mobians sometimes lose their way with handling their powers and need the guiding hand of correction resorts that cater to the supernatural and all their abilities, right down to the most difficult or most stubborn.

And that was where Sonic found himself at now, on a terrifying boat ride to the most secure correction resort there was all because he may or may not have gone a few drunken rampages as a werehog without meaning to. Okay, maybe he had thrown a truck into that store, but at least they were covered in insurance. For the safety of everyone in his residence, he was asked to go to the nearest resort to take classes in control.

The cobalt hedgehog lets out a shaky breath as the boat finally comes to port, navigating his way through the other misfits accompanying him along this amazing ride of recovery. There was sarcasm and bitterness filling his thoughts as his feet finally touch the sand beach on the island resort.

He supposed the good news would be that his best buddy Tails regularly took trips to this place. It was a fun experience, his words. The mad scientist of a fox made augments and machines that to outside sources seemed, well, dangerous. He had managed to make himself fly using his natural mutation of two tails, so something like a bomb was child's play to him.

The yellow fox needed frequent trips to exercise his high level of madness that came with his intelligence, otherwise machines would start coming with functioning and real teeth. He wasn't right when he went mad, but he was fun.

Emerald eyes glance back at the slow-moving passengers exiting the large boat, one of them he knew well. A smirk forms on his face as sees the ebony male look dully at the large buildings in the distance, a grimace already planting itself on his muzzle.

"Shadow! So glad you come with me buddy!" Sonic chirps, speeding over to place a heavy arm around the other's shoulders, hearing an unwelcome growl at his closeness.

"I'm only here because they managed to catch me faker." Shadow admits, gripping and twisting the hedgehog's wrist to pull him off.

With a yelp, Sonic lets go, rubbing his sore wrist. "Aw, buddy don't be like that. You're gonna have so much fun with me." He pouts before snickering. "Remind me again, what happened to land you here mister perfect?"

Another irritated growl is his answer as the ruby streaked male leaves him, sulking as the nice enough guards direct them up the path to the entrance of the exotic looking resort. Sonic chuckles, following the black hedgehog. He knew well enough that Shadow had been caught drinking without permission. The immortal was powerful enough to use suggestion on his prey, instead of using donator blood.

"If I didn't hate mutts' blood so much, I'd drain you dry by now." Shadow hisses, glaring at his smiling companion who trotted beside him.

"And because I'm the pretty one." Sonic adds, another snicker coming out at Shadow's withering look at his jab.

Ruby eyes narrow as a hand comes up to rub at his muzzle in displeasure as well as exhaustion. "Someone lighting me aflame would be more exciting than spending time with you."

Resort guards beckon them in with smiles, one claiming themselves as their guide to the main hall, briefly indicating various rooms that were located near the entrance.

"Come on now everyone, the welcoming ceremony will begin shortly. There you will meet the heads of the resort and be assigned to your house. How exciting right?" The cheery guide questions, looking back at the crowd of mixed emotions. Some were newcomers like Sonic and Shadow and others were regulars, returning to relieve the stress of the everyday life, now knowing the depths of their abilities and their certain breaking points.

Sonic whistles lightly, looking around at the stature of the building and the people he kept glimpsing through windows, exercising, various classes with laughter taking place, what looked to be a games room. "This place is smorgasbord huh Shads?" He questions, glancing over at the silent immortal.

"I haven't seen anyone worthwhile." The crimson splashed male mumbles, glancing at different women. "Probably high in calories, that one looks a little sickly, undead..."

The azure mobian sighs, rolling his eyes before nudging his friend. "You do realize you're doing the shit they brought you in for right?" He questions, raising a brow.

Shadow scowls, crossing his arms at his question. "Yes, I'm aware. But who's to say that they'll be able to catch do it? Besides, there isn't that many good bodies to choose from." A sigh sounds from him, looking at yet another unsatisfying blood pack-person, he meant person.

"Oh, good." Sonic smiles. "I was worried you'd be cheating on me and getting blood from someone else." He jokes, waving a hand over himself.

The guide opens two large doors that go into well taken care of courtyard garden. Seats were arranged in the middle for the newcomers to sit and relax until the ceremony begun. Some spots were already taken an earlier ship, most notably a white hedgehog with a star shape of quills. He seemed a bit nervous.

Shadow took a seat with a sigh, only to groan a moment later when Sonic sat down between him and the ivory hedgehog.

"Hey buddy, name's Sonic and my moody girlfriend over here is Shadow!" He announces with a welcoming grin to the shy and confused male. His 'girlfriend' hisses his disagreement, showing fangs.

"Uh, Silver." The hedgehog replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice to meet ya Silver. So why are you here?"

"I'm not confident in my abilities. They wind up hurting people when I use them." Silver responds, his shoulders sinking at the words.

"Hey, at least you didn't screw up like me. I happened to get drunk and caused property damage to a bakery." The cobalt male states matter of factly, taking little to no shame in this. He pats the new friend on the shoulder in confidence. "You'll do just fine. Can't be any harder than being a shifter teething. Which I've gone through."

"Thanks." He murmurs lightly, a smile settling on his muzzle at his kind encouragement.

"Will this ceremony start already?" Shadow huffs, crossing his arms while his eyes flatten. "Hopefully I can get away from both of you before he infects you for good."

"Come on buddy, don't you want to be house mates? We could get bunk beds!" Sonic laughs, sounding extra chipper as he moves to wrap an arm around his shoulders again.

"You are describing perfectly my hell."

"That's the spirit!"

"You two are friends?" Silver asks, yellow eyes looking between the two males, one over positive, the other completely negative.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this, it was kinda inspired by Halloween coming up. I wanted something a little carefree and so this was born, I think this will be a comedic, romantic, yet sometimes dark story. I haven't decided where this will go, all I know is that I want this to be a fun ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The optimistic werehog opens his maw to speak and only a high whine comes out, his body moving forward to cradle his side in pain. Shadow brushes off his elbow after his attack, huffing.

"He believes we are. And unfortunately, lupine shifters imprint so I'm stuck with him." The ebony hedgehog mutters, eyes never darting to the males at his side.

Silver looks at the heaving Sonic in the middle with a bit of horror, glancing up at the emotionless immortal beside him. "S-so you just hurt him whenever he gets annoying?" He stutters.

"It's pointless to feel pity, he's insufferable and his accelerated healing makes him return regardless of the amount of pain I put him through."

"Yup, Shadow's just giving me a love tap!" The cobalt male confirms, putting his arms around the both, a groan from one and mumbled confusion from the other. "At this point, he's just knocking the wind outta me. I don't really feel that much pain, not unless it's major."

"I suppose that's the benefit of being a shifter." Silver mutters, rubbing his temples lightly. Sonic confirms his agreement with an exclamation and a chuckle.

In front of the large group of first timers, smaller groups arrive, taking spots a short distance away from them. They separate into twos, holding banners that say Power, Control, Zen, etc. This would the house names, each handmade banner made by specific types of mobians, one consisting of mostly shifters, one full of ghouls, immortals, undead. Each had a home that were more than likely catered to their needs.

Shadow twitches glancing at the house for immortals. Immortals were known to not feel emotions as strongly as other mobians, not until they met another that suited them. Otherwise they expressed a relatively low reaction in feelings apart from moments of passion, on both ends of the spectrum, or drinking. Drinking from someone allowed the pass of much more than sustenance for immortals, they got to experience brief emotions that their prey had.

But the two immortals that were holding the banner were smiling, even slightly. It was unnerving. A smiling immortal could mean a lot of things. Whatever caused them to smile, Shadow hoped he didn't run across it or them. If it was destroyed, those immortals could go on a rampage.

Immortals behaved like children getting their first taste of something enjoyable, they love it dearly and want to have it all the time. And you try to take it away, a tantrum ensues. The ruby streaked hedgehog did not want to be caught up in an immortal tantrum, too tiring and not worth his time.

"Hey Shadz, those immortals are smiling, why don't you do that sometime? I bet you'd pull in more friendly faces if you had one." Sonic mentions, lightly jabbing his cheek in question.

A growl and snap of his fangs is his answer, forcing the snickering shifter to pull back on his limbs and his teasing. "Relax pal! I'm sure you'll fit in."

Ruby eyes roll at the weak jokes. Perhaps getting in the middle of an immortal tantrum was worth the effort. If he's killed, he'd wind up in regular hell.

Much more peaceful than this for sure.

"Hey, would you look at that! It's Knuckles!" The azure hedgehog chirps, pointing over to the embarrassed looking red echidna holding the Power house banner. Knuckles happened to be a mystic, but his reasoning for being in the Power house, which Sonic laughed at, had to do with his secondary trait. He was a special brand of ghoul, ones that most would hear from Frankenstein novels. His strength was overpowering, and he did not exhibit the classic signs of ghouls.

The ruby male was patchwork reds and had sharpened bolt pins embedded on his knuckles, which from what Sonic could see were know covered by a layer of rubber. He did have a nasty punch and it only got worse with his anger. A shock would manifest from the current running through his body.

Regardless, the blue hedgehog pushes himself up to stand in his chair, bravely waving to his friend. "Hey Knux! How you are doing buddy?!" He shouts, causing the echidna to short circuit slightly as he cringes in humiliation.

"Sir, I have to ask you sit down the head officers will be here any moment." A soft-spoken rabbit murmurs, hands moving in a down motion. "You could hurt the others around you if you fall."

Silver caught the sadistic smirk shaping on Shadow's maw, arm twitching in the want to cause the literally downfall for the werehog. "Could you not do that? That's just more attention on us." He whispers quietly, garnering a groan from the other once the thought passed him.

"Fine." Shadow mutters, crossing his arms once again, jolting as Sonic jumps down back into his seat with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, not used to staying still this long."

Once the courtyard quieted down, the houses presented, and the newcomers settled, the doors once again opened to a trio. Their new head guardians in charge of everything. Firstly, a lilac female cat with a pretty red gem on the center of her forehead. A barely noticeable smile stayed on her face as she walked to stand in front of the group. She freely wore bell cuffed pants and loose shirt, giving her a relaxed demeanor even with the glowing yellow eyes, glancing through the crowd.

Another was a lavender female hedgehog, a bright smile on her face set for anyone she happened upon and deep sapphire eyes reflected her kind soul. A royal blue skirt gave way to her shapely legs with a cream white top. "Hello everyone!" She greets sweetly, taking her place beside the feline.

The last one had Sonic's eyes widening, glancing between the midnight male beside him and the one walking over to the two females, dressed in older generation styled suit, lacking the overcoat and the tie. He takes a spot next to the other hedgehog, leaving her in the middle, as he stands at attention, arms planted against his lower back. The blue one's hands move slowly, a vast difference from his usual speed, one going to his mouth in shock, the other pointing at the new hedgehog, eyes landing and trained on his friend. "What the hell?" He whisper-shouts at him in disbelief, prolonging the last word.

Shadow clenches his fangs tightly, trying to ignore the pestering cobalt shifter at his side, gawking rudely.

"Shadow, you're in two places. Explain."

A ruby eye twitches, brows furrowing as he keeps his mouth shut, almost slicing his tongue off in silent irritation.

He just had to be here. Unlike him to be at a place like this and not be where Shadow was as well. He was just as bad in his drinking habits, and yet, the ruby-streaked male could tell he was enjoying himself, watching the other's poor mood.

Shadow stews in his spot, trying to tune out the disbelieving, quietly gasping at his own revelations, blue male beside him. Wanting to figure out why his brother was willingly employed at this correction resort.

The purple hedgehog cuts off another annoying question from Sonic, saving Shadow the pain of causing a scene to get away. "Hello, my name is Eve Rosila, I'm the director of our resort." She greets, waving her hand briefly.

"This is Blaze Sol."

The presented cat offers a single wave, her smile widening lightly. "Hello everyone, I'm going to see to your emotional wellbeing and what we can do to help you with your problems." Blaze informs with a flick of her tail.

"And this is Lancelot Robotnik." The purple female explains, waving a hand to the midnight colored male with bright red eyes to her other side.

The duplicate Shadow gives a slight nod for his greeting, eyes never changing and not a word uttered.

* * *

Sorry to end it so soon but I just love a good cliffhanger like this. If you like it, please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter, I hope everyone enjoys. If you do, please leave a review, or even suggestions because I still don't have a defined idea where to go.

* * *

Eve rests a hand gently on his arm, smiling a bit. "I'll get a real smile out of you one of these times." She teases, blue eyes glinting with humor.

His red eyes meet hers but only gets a small hum in response.

This further shocks Shadow from his personal history with the other ebony immortal. He was just as heartless and strict about just about everything Shadow was, which included touching. Yet the female had no issue and Lancelot wasn't denying her.

"Lancelot is in charge of everyone's physical safety and security." The lavender female explains for him, looking back at the crowd, hand gliding off the motionless hedgehog beside her.

"How come your double is so much cooler than you?" Sonic whispers into Shadow's ear. "I bet he wouldn't get upset if I joked around with him. Or is it because I'm not a pretty woman that you're so mean." He pouts, crossing his arms.

Shadow glares at his companion, showing his fangs to signify his mood. "Quit your useless whining mutt, I'm trying to figure this out myself." He growls lowly, only snapping his head forward again when he catches a barely noticeably smirk on Lancelot s face, eyes on him. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough from being here with Sonic, now he knew he was here with someone like Sonic.

Utterly humiliating.

"Now you all have noticed the people with banners behind us. Those are the house representatives and where you'll be put into while you stay with us." The director states, waving a hand to all the houses, including the one that Knuckles represented. When her hand passed over them, the houses gave a loud and happy, "Welcome!"

"These houses cater to you, grouped together by the specific abilities like overwhelming strength, high intelligence or even just pack mentality. We do this so that you remain comfortable and so it's easier on our guard shifts. "

"When your name is called, please come up to us and we'll get you settled with your house. Then we'll break off for lunch." Blaze interjects, holding a clipboard in her hands.

As Blaze read off names, the newcomers nervously went up to the three in charge of the resort, shaking hands with the two females and getting a stoic stare from the male, his arms never moving away from their position at his back. The two females recommend which house for each individual and then allow them to walk over to the house of their choosing, usually the recommended one where the representatives greet them, and give them the basic rundown of how their house works. And then the cycle would repeat.

Sonic was beginning to get excited, his tail wagging slowly without his notice. But it was also his lack of movement getting to him. A grin spreads across his face, taking quick glances at the ebony hedgehog.

"I can hear your thoughts faker, don't you do it." Shadow huffs, maintaining his glare on Lancelot. Only one disturbance in his life could be glared at a time, so he was focusing on the doppelganger.

"What? I wasn't thinking of spilling your every secret, spouting nonsense that would make you embarrassed and making that Lance my new best friend." The blue hedgehog smiles, placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "You should have more faith in me." He points out.

"You should have more control over your yap. I'm surprised an alpha hasn't put you in your place just yet." The crimson splashed male mutters, expertly managing to flick the other's nose, earning a yip.

"Alpha? I am one Shadz!" Sonic says confidently, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Then I feel remorse for any pack left in your care." This deflates the shifter's ego with a huff.

"Silver?" The purple cat questions, startling the group of hedgehogs that were seated together. But the ivory one whose name was called seemed to be the most afraid.

"Go on buddy, you'll do fine." Sonic reassures, patting his shoulder as he stands. With a nod, Silver goes up to the trio, greeted with kind smiles.

"Hello Silver." Blaze and Eve murmur gently, each taking his hand to shake. "It's okay to be nervous, but we promise you'll be just fine here." The hedgehog adds with a kind smile.

"With your problem area being your lack of experience and control, we recommend housing in Zen or Control. Control caters to more strength type abilities and Zen is those that function with thought. Since you didn't state your ability in the report, it is up to you to choose which will suit you best." The cat explains, tapping her paper to show him the report.

"I-I think Zen would work best?" The ivory hedgehog answers unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

The female hedgehog places a hand on his shoulder when his yellow eyes dart to the ground. "It's alright, nothing is set in stone. You can always change if it doesn't fit." She chirps, before lifting her other hand to show him the happy looking house nearby. They hold the banner Zen in their hands, and when she makes eye contact they immediately wave. "There's your house Silver. Go make some friends." She instructs, a giggle in her voice.

It was soothing to Silver and he winds up smiling at her and the feline before making his way over to Zen, quickly being greeted and introduced by the two representatives.

Sonic leans over to Shadow, his brows furrowed in concentration. "You know, I can't tell what this Eve is. She smells different."

Shadow glances over in suspicious at his cobalt friend. "What? Are you actually scent checking people here?" He groans, rubbing his muzzle.

"I can't help it, it just kinda happens." He shrugs. "But seriously, maybe I can't get a read on her from this distance and because there's a lot of new scents here." Sonic mumbles, shifting in seat. "It bothers me that I don't know what she is. Blaze seems like a witch, same with Silver though different traces in their patterns cuz of their abilities. That Lancelot guy is an immortal, like you, smells a lot like you too. So, I know you know him but won't tell me." The shifter scoffs, describing them and waving his hand around before looking at Shadow with a dull expression. "You realize I will find out sooner or later yeah?"

Shadow rolls his eyes with a scowl. "It's not of your business so, I won't be telling you."

Sonic sighs, shaking his head while lifting his arms in figurative step-down motion. "Alright, but it's gonna happen and when it does, I will very, very much enjoy shoving it in your pointy fangs."

The ability Sonic showed off was the scent check, something any mobian with an increased range of smell can pull off, most notably are shifters. It's a response that triggers subconsciously when traveling to new areas, wanting to uncover all that there is and if there are territories they need to steer clear of.

With Sonic, he could detail what a mobian was, an undead, immortal, just by the scent they gave off and could detail what their powers could be by the individual traces they had. If Sonic didn't know the scent it was strange because of his constant traveling.

"Sonic?"

The call of his name prompted straightened ears from the blue hedgehog and Shadow couldn't even issue a warning before the blue blur became a blur, speeding to the three leaders with a charming smile.

"Ladies." He greets, shaking both their hands lightly.

Blaze raises a brow at his attitude, a humored smile on her face. "In a hurry Sonic?" She questions.

"Can't help myself when two lovely ladies are waiting on me." He chuckles, hands resting on his hips.

That seemed to bring Lancelot's red eyes to him to narrow slightly. "I would watch yourself shifter, you could trip and hurt yourself at such speeds." He murmurs, the tone was dark, but didn't catch the attention of the women.

Sonic, being Sonic knew better because of his time with Shadow. "A little trip wouldn't stop me. Hate to brag but I'm pretty tough." He sniffs, puffing out his chest slightly and not backing down.

"Well, you should keep your speeds down regardless, you could harm others as well." Blaze interjects, flicking her tail as Eve nods in agreement.

"Great job at catching all the possibilities Lancelot." The female hedgehog praises, clasping her hands together. "You always have a good eye."

The dark hedgehog removes his glare on Sonic to look down at his director. "Of course, it is my upmost priority to exceed your expectations of me my dear." He murmurs, a visible smirk on his muzzle.

Emerald eyes watch the interaction closely though, learning by observation. Seeing the light flush on the lavender female's cheeks from his comment. But his comment was intentional for both parties. For Sonic, it was to stake a claim, one that he couldn't disregard as a shifter. It was interesting to him to see an immortal, one that looked like Shadow, to have intent on someone, that wasn't just food.

Eve takes a moment to clear her throat, looking back over to Sonic and Blaze. "We should move along now Sonic. Blaze, what is your recommendation?" She questions, trying to change the subject.

Yellow eyes flit from Eve to the clipboard in her hands. "You're a shifter with some issues controlling yourself in your werehog form." Blaze states delicately. "But confronting you now, you seem to need some patience if you think speeding around will get you everything." She smirks, watching the nervous look carry onto Sonic's face.

He rubs the base of his neck, chuckling softly but gives no verbal response.

"But my first recommendation was for Control. Though other shifters will lack your problem, it will be good for you." She settles on, flipping her page for the next person.

"Can do." Sonic answers, an itch in his legs to speed over to the Control house where other shifters were waiting for him. He did manage to suppress himself long enough to walk over to them, giving pulled into friendly and playful pack greetings.

"Shadow?" Red eyes meet and clash once his name is called, both dreading and eager to greet each other once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow took his time getting up to the trio, hands clenching into fists as his eyes narrow the mirror hedgehog, who looked almost ready to gloat. He registered varying levels of surprise among people, including the two females he was walking towards.

"Lancelot." He mutters, standing in front of the other, displeasure in his tone.

"Shadow." The security head coos, smug in his. A smirk settles upon his muzzle.

The intent was clear, Lancelot was both happy and amused that his brother had happened to appear at his work, and Shadow was feeling humiliation and fury. As twins, they could sense and feel the emotions of the other to an extent.

"Lancelot, you look almost happy." Eve murmurs, getting the ruby streaked officer's attention by resting a hand on his shoulder. "Is it safe to assume he's related?" She questions with a nervous smile.

Both dark males turn their sighs to the lavender hedgehog. And Shadow had to admit that Sonic was correct is his assumption, she had a different kind of scent altogether that made he want to find out what.

"Yes, Shadow is my twin. It would be stranger if he wasn't." Lancelot answers, his voice soft but his rose-colored eyes were narrowed on Shadow. Wanting him to back off from looking so closely at the lilac female.

Eve hums lightly, running a hand through her hair in a nervous, thinking gesture. "I suppose I'll need you both to come back to my office after lunch. We'll need to settle this so that we can move forward in a positive manner." She states, sapphire eyes serious as she looks at both.

Shadow notices the brief and almost unindictable shudder run through Lancelot, from knowing him since birth. It surprised him that his twin was enjoying orders from this woman.

"Seriously?" He questions with a bored expression on his face, crossing his arms.

"You'll understand soon enough Shadow." Lancelot replies with scoff, straightening his posture once more. "Please continue my dear, I'll not interrupt a second time." He states, motioning towards the confused ebony male.

"Thank you, Lancelot, but it's alright." She smiles, leaning closer to him. "It's good having you so excited, your voice is nice to hear." She turns her sights to Blaze, giving a nod from the silent but always watching cat.

"Shadow, you've experienced some difficulty showing restraint with your abilities, and lucky for you, there's a Restraint house with other immortals like yourself." The feline details, a hand resting on her hip. "And please, no unauthorized feeding. There are a lot of mobians trying to resolve their own issues." She warns, pointing to the house with other, more pleased immortals.

"Yes, I agree with that. If there's a person you're interested in, seek one of us as well as gain consent from the other person." Eve adds with a kind, patient smile. "You're an adult and we can't stop you from pursuing a relationship if it happens, but we want to be completely safe about it."

Shadow scowls at the two women acting as his mother, regarding them with dull look. "Safe your hen act for someone who needs it. I'll keep in line as long as I benefit from it." He replies, walking over to the immortals and firmly denying their coddling behavior.

Eve sighs warmly, shaking her head at Shadow's tone as a smile stretches onto her muzzle.

The rose splashed hedgehog beside her hums in question, looking down at his superior. "Something funny my dear?"

"He's acting just like you were, only with a bit less grace." She confides with a giggle.

Lancelot smirks, leaning down to her level, red eyes meeting blue. "You think I have grace?"

"Oh jeez, stop." Eve snorts, pushing his muzzle away, a flush to her own.

"We do have other announcements to make you two." Blaze comments, raising a brow at the two hedgehogs.

"I know that Blaze." The lavender female grumbles, still trying to push the male away from her space. Lancelot chuckles deviously, nipping at her hand before pulling away, settling back into his straight posture.

Because of the trust she had in him, she didn't need to check her palm for marks. While playful, Lancelot knew his boundaries, and feeding from her was one of them.

For now.

"Okay, now that everyone new has been assigned to your new houses, I'm sure you're all hungry. Lunch is being served very soon." Eve states before smiling even brighter. "But I'm sure that isn't why you're all so patient. Yes, we will be having fright night festival in a few days, spread in around people!" She exclaims, getting even more excited chatter in return.

"Now, house reps, lead your new recruits to some lunch and explain fright night to them. You'll need them to be extra vigilant for that prize. And gloating rights." Blaze concludes, shooing them off with a smile.

The azure hedgehog glances at his newest companion and his oldest, one sharing his look and the other not even returning it. He was confused about this fright night festival and the excitement it brought to all these mobians around him. His tail was wagging lightly even without knowing the cause, but all the commotion, how the other shifters were pumping themselves up told him it was something fun to participate in.

"Hey, I saw that speed you had, you got some strength in there too little man?" A large polar bear questions, wrapping an arm around Sonic's shoulders, poking his chest.

"Course, I've got the full package, speed, strength, and charm." The hedgehog proclaims, earning him a laugh.

"Name's Augustus. And we'll be needing the first two for the games." The ursine states, patting the hog's back roughly before leading him out the courtyard. "Now let's get some lunch, I'll fit you in when we eat. I'm sure the whole resort will be in a buzz about this."

Sonic grins smugly before blinking and looking back at the retreating power trio. "Hey, could you also tell me about those two? Lance and Eve?"

"Sure, kid but pick up the pace. I gotta eat." Augustus answers with a chuckle. "For someone so fast, you move so slow."

* * *

Wanted to get this out there, it's a little short but "prologue" is now over. We can start the resort life, beginning with office talks and lunch friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The cafe was large and bustling with mobians of all kinds when they arrived. There weren't designated tables for the houses, but it seemed for the most part they separated themselves into those houses. And it only became crazier and more playful with the news that fright night was coming up.

The bright eyes of the azure hedgehog watched as the ivory polar bear stood on a nearby table with the biggest grin possible stretched on his maw. "FRIGHT NIGHT'S ON!" He shouts enthusiastically, receiving a loud cheer in response, other houses starting the competitive horsing around, jeering other teams.

"We'll be beating you this time Control house!" A representative from the Mystic house calls out loudly, fist raising in the air, her group committing to her call with an excited cry.

"I don't think so! Been practicing on some new moves just for you Honey!" Augustus scoffs back, showing off with a flex of his arms. He jumps off the table while other houses join in, each having an opponent they wished to beat.

The bear wraps an arm around Sonic's shoulders as he laughs, guiding over to the ordering stations that showcased the assortment of meals for the mobians staying at the resort. Packs of blood with clearly labeled types and emotions, large slabs of cooked meats, special brews, and a variety of other meal replacements for the less altered mobians.

Sonic grins brightly, stacking his tray high with protein filled foods, much like Augustus was doing. Both shifters head over to a large table with other mountainous piles. "So, Fright Night is?" He questions, already starting to dig into his meal.

The bear chuckles lightly, elbow resting on the table. "You've probably noticed that this place is pretty mellow since it's rest and recuperation resort. It makes the residents a bit antsy when it's stays this way, so Eve and Blaze came up with a roughhousing day for us to relieve that tension. It's like those sports day stuff you do when you're a kid." He explains with a smile. "We do all sorts of stuff like races and duels and every house competes in it. Of course, you're allowed to just watch, and some houses have different objectives. Like Tech house."

He points over to a secluded table in a corner, it was both natural and unnatural how many ghouls and scientists were tinkering and being fed by machines and other tools. Emerald eyes light up as he catches the sign of two yellow tails among them.

"And what do they do? Since they aren't much as fighters." The cerulean hedgehog snickers, looking back over at the larger mobian. "I know Tails doesn't like to at least."

Augustus blinks in confusion before smiles, understanding that he had a friend in the house. "They make all sorts of gadgets to go along with the challenges, making them different every time. Plus, they do a cool show once the festival is over to congratulate all the participants. It's quite beautiful." He explains, sighing lightly at the thought of another amazing show.

Sonic grins brightly. "Alright, I'm sure Tails can make something pretty great for that show." He pushes his empty tray away from him before resting his arms on the table. "So, what about the friendly attitude between Lance and Eve?" He questions, ear twitching.

Augustus raises a brow, rubbing at his chin. "Oh yeah, your friend looks like Lancelot huh? No surprise you'd be curious." He shrugs his shoulders. "There's not much of a story, she opened this place, Lancelot was a resident and then after he was helped, he snatched the position of head security and been here ever since." His blue eyes scan their surroundings before he leans in with a grin. "There's actually a betting pool on when they'll get together. Just a little something to keep things from getting bored in our own way."

The hedgehog snorts, crossing his arms. "I wonder how that'll work out." He mutters before his ears straighten up. "Hey, do you know what she is? Like I've never smelt a mobian like her. It's different than others, like I could tell Lancelot was an immortal and that you know, you're a shifter but she's an enigma." Sonic describes.

Augustus sighs, a frown pulling onto his maw. "I know what you mean. And no, I don't think anyone knows what she is, and Eve is pretty secretive about it."

"Oh, come now Augustus, don't bring the poor thing down." A new voice coos, laying a hand on the large bear's shoulder. A feminine seal smiles brightly at the werehog. "During Fright Night, there's always duel matches. Duel matches allow you to gain whatever you reasonably want if you win against that person." She explains with a wave of her flipper.

The bear scoffs playfully. "Thanks, Sealia, but I wouldn't try going for it Sonic. You're not the first to want to know, and you certainly won't be the last." He states, looking at the over eager hedgehog. The female laughs as she sits beside him.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, I don't like going against girls, but Eve doesn't seem like the powerful type." Sonic smirks smugly, resting an elbow on the table.

Sealia puts a flipper on Augustus before he can respond. "Keep thinking that pup. It's not that simple of a fight." She says and then gets up to join her own group of water elementals.

The hedgehog raises a brow in question towards the polar bear, who only shakes his head. "Can't tell you, resident rules for newbies. You gotta learn it yourself, it's more entertaining that way." He grins.

Sonic huffs lightly before he gets up from the table. "Fine, I'll be right back. Gotta say hi to my old pal." He states with a bright smile, pulling his arms crossed behind his head.

~x~

Shadow narrows his eyes, darting from one blood type to the next. It certainly wasn't limited in variety, but there was a quality they lacked, the enjoyment of living blood. The ebony male groans, as he pulls away from the line with a portion of the different types, wanting to find the best select between them.

He was quick to settle away from the rest of the gossiping immortals in his house. Much younger immortals that had yet to fully grow into their powers or learn to control the volume of their voices apparently. The male scowls lightly, draining each blood bag like an alcoholic shot. His glare alone was able to ward off the friendly mobians that tried to come talk to him during his meal.

He sighs deeply, not looking forward to another forced encounter with his twin, but he had no choice. There was an eager, smiling attendant resting at the edge of the room, waving at him whenever his red eyes cut over to them. Utterly annoying, but it would provide adequate information on the female his brother was enamored enough to follow like a puppy.

It was interesting, seeing as Lancelot was known as the more... sadistic of the two usually. Sure, Shadow could be cold, but Lancelot would lead people on, wear them to the bone in some cases. He might've started a war between two civilizations over a small dispute, a woman, art, Shadow couldn't remember. And now, that immortal was content with working for a single woman at a restoration resort.

What power did that woman hold over him to elicit such a response like a full-on tremble? Or perhaps, she had something special that he wanted.

Shadow runs a hand down against his cheek, humming in thought before getting up. The empty bags being thrown in the nearby trash bin as he walks over to the friendly attendant. 'Might as well get this over with.' He sighs, barely hearing the happy tone of his escort to the director's office.

* * *

Why is it so hard to write for this? I hope you guys can forgive me, I've been busy with classes.


	6. Chapter 6

They just had to choose the most energetic guide to take him to this 'prison's warden' office. Shadow glances at the ever-smiling lemur that hopped over tail like a jump rope, he had tuned her out after she had stated her name, Tangle.

Okay, second to Sonic, he could tune her out, the werehog...

Not so much.

He bet that drinking from her would result in him likely never sleeping again or bouncing on the walls.

"So, mister, is there anything I can answer for you?" Tangle questions, looking back at the pessimistic immortal.

The crimson splashed hedgie's ears flick slightly, finally paying attention. "Tell me everything, substantial, about this Eve." He huffs.

The rubber banding ringtail hums, organizing her thoughts a bit before smiling. "She made this place." At his glare, she raises her hands in a placating manner. "Wait, it gets better, she made this place after coming out of nowhere, like no one knew she existed until she restored this old prison into a resort!"

"An actual prison?"

Shadow thought he knew every prison location, one on an island wasn't rattling through his brain right. It did not sound familiar at least.

"Oh yeah, used to be super big for the demented maybe? They never said exactly but it had been empty, so Eve petitioned a safe way to handle people and their abilities, this resort and I don't think any person said no." Tangle continues, placing her hands behind her head.

"It didn't take long for her to get this place set up and then world leaders just kinda started sending people here to get better!"

"How is that not suspicious to you?" Shadow clicks, narrowing his eyes in distrust. "And what even is she?"

"Hmm, I mean I'm a little curious about it, but people are happy again and get actual help here mister. Can you believe I used to be really clumsy?" She grins, laughing lightly in her embarrassment. "I still am. I used to trip on nothing and then-BOOM! - start bouncing around the room for no reason until I came here."

She pauses before turning to face him fully, stars in her eyes. "If you wanna know what she is, you could issue a duel at Fright Night! She'll have to grant you any one request you make of her!"

The immortal feels his eye twitch at her brightened expression, his muzzle conforming to a nasty grimace. "Hell no." He responds, deadpan in his voice.

The lemur pouts, whole body drooping before she turns back around and continues to lead him to Eve's office. "Boo." She murmurs to herself dejectedly.

They continue to walk, now without conversation, much to Shadow's fortune. At the end of the hall, a large intimidating disjointed robot comes out of a double door, its limbs connected with blue wisps. A living armor spirit type.

Tangle bounds up to the emotionless, but body language indicating guilt, sentient ghost. "Neo! How was the talk with the boss lady?" She questions, earning an embarrassed scuffing of metal boots. "See? I knew she'd go easy on you." She coos lightly.

She pats Neo on the back, hearing dull thuds in the echo. "Go on in Mister Shadow, I gotta escort Neo back to his class." Her long tubular tail hides her muzzle from the indigo accented armor. "He gets nervous about being alone."

A sharp hum comes from the living armor, the glow to his wisp collection brightens before he turns away from the two mammals, gauntlets shielding his face.

Shadow rolls his eyes with an unamused huff, watching them leave. His happy guide trying to cheer up the distraught ghost. His gaze then turns to the imposing door in front of him, settling an even glare on it and feeling Lancelot behind the door, in the room.

His amusement was palpable, and it made Shadow sulk further. He was not looking forward to his brother mentally gloating at him as his bossy dominatrix cooed and coddled him in her gentle voice not to disrespect her establishment by asking his family for special privileges.

~X~

Eve looks at the two before with a confused gaze. This discussion was between her, Shadow and Lancelot over the integrity of Shadow's care. Three hedgehogs having an adult conversation.

And yet.

There was a fourth hedgehog.

The speedy shifter that was with the group that Shadow came with was there as well, grinning brightly next to a bristled Shadow.

"Um, Sonic, you are aware that this was supposed to be a family issue to be resolved, yes?" The purple hedgie murmurs gently, hands folded over another on the top of her pristine desk, despite the lingering papers.

It was very plain to see as both dark males continued to unabashedly glare at the brighter one. Sonic, easily ignoring the looks, leans back in his chair, an obvious jitter in his feet.

"Oh, I know, but Shadow knows that I'll pester him later about the deeds. It's easier on his edgy soul if I'm just here during it." He chirps, waving her off with relative ease.

"Shadow do you have any issue with Sonic being here?" Eve states, a soft tone in her as she directs her attention to him.

"It's as he says, he'll keep barking like a lunatic until someone breaks down and gives him information. Just proceed with your ill-placed mothering." The crimson streaked hedgehog scoffs, turning his head to look away.

The female barely has to glance at the twin standing at her side, silent in this conversation. His rose red eyes looking at her before nodding.

"Since you both agree to Sonic being here, I'll ask that he keeps his questions to himself as we begin." Eve states officially, giving Sonic a look.

The emerald eyed male makes a motion like closing a zipper across his mouth before grinning, a dog who just found a way into the treats.

"Lancelot is already aware to what I do for families on both sides of this resort. Plain and simple, I reorganize my personnel until they are no longer in the same areas. That's a bit difficult with Lancelot as my security warden." She murmurs lamely, fidgeting ever so slightly.

Shadow raises a brow questioningly, his arms crossed before his eyes narrow. "So, what is your big plan? Fire my brother," he spits venomously, glaring at the smirk growing on Lancelot's face, "Release me from this prison? Place a neutral party to tail us both?"

Sonic raises his hand, ears perking and short tail moving rapidly. "I could tail Shadow; he's practically attached to the hip with me." He helpfully adds, earning more glares.

Lancelot places his gaze back on his twin, a mischievous twinkle in his rose-colored eyes. A hand plants itself on his chest in mock happiness. "Shadow, you're getting angry about my career possibly ending?"

That remark earned the teasing twin an irritated hiss from the other.

"Enough!" Eve shouts, a strict glare on her face as she levels each of them with it with varying effects on the males. Most notably, Lancelot looking positively giddy, fangs on display in a notion that only his twin could identify. Him or another immortal.

Much like how shifters could scent check people, immortal could taste their surroundings, like a snake. It helped identify viable beings for their cravings, allowed them to check their emotional responses for the best quality.

Shadow could also feel his twin mentally prod him to the same.  



End file.
